Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems (HVAC systems) sometimes comprise one or more compressors for compressing and/or pumping refrigerants. In some HVAC systems, the one or more compressors may be disposed within a so-called “condensing unit” that may comprise the one or more compressors, a heat exchanger (sometimes referred to as a “condenser coil”), and a fan assembly configured to selectively force air into contact with the heat exchanger. In some installations of HVAC systems, a condensing unit may be located exterior to a building or space to be conditioned by the HVAC system. It is not uncommon for a condensing unit to be located substantially adjacent an exterior wall of such a building and for the exterior wall to generally delimit a living space within the building. Accordingly, noise generated by the condensing unit as a whole may undesirably be perceived by persons within the building, outdoors, and/or in other buildings.